Percy Sings
by Sweeney1999
Summary: Percy sings a song to the camp after being forced to. Takes place between BotL and TLO.


Percy Sings?

**A/N: This is my first story I've ever published on here (meaning that I've written many just never actually put them on the internet.) Judge me as harshly as you want, after all I can almost guarantee that I will need to work on my writing, but enjoy all the same. :) BTW this takes place in between the ending of BotL and the beginning of TLO.**

**Disclaimer: All RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN AND RANDY NEWMAN**

Percy couldn't believe what he was about to do and to tell you the truth- he was terrified.

_This morning_

_ Percy was sleeping blissfully in his cabin until_

_ BANG! BANG! BANG! Somebody was knocking on the door rather loudly. Percy got up and opened the door to see Will Solace standing there._

"_Yes?" Percy asked him in a rather annoyed tone (after all he was just woken up)._

"_Hey Perce… I'm really sorry to wake you up and all… but well…" Will started._

"_Just spit it out dude." Percy yawned._

"_You see Perce the Apollo cabin kind of decided that we are going to have a singing contest tonight, because… well… the campfire has been looking kind of dull lately, if you know what I mean." Will informed Percy._

_Percy just stared at Will- mouth hanging open._

"_And that's not all. We're going to be doing it in the order of cabin number, and since Thalia isn't here, and Hera doesn't have any kids, you have to go first." Will continued. That definitely shook Percy out of his trance._

"_What?!" Percy yelled._

"_I'm sorry dude. I really am, it wasn't even my idea. But you have to have a solo song that you can sing tonight, with my cabin playing the music for it. I'm sorry Perce, see you tonight." Will apologized as he ran off to go inform the rest of the cabins _

Present

Percy swallowed his fear as he watched Will begin to talk.

"Hello everybody. Tonight the Apollo cabin will be hosting a sing off and the best singer from out of all will win a prize. Anyways without further delay, ladies and gentlemen, I give you the first singer of the night, Percy Jackson representing the Poseidon cabin." Will introduced. There was a roar of applause as Percy walked out.

"Hi. I'll guess I'm going to sing you guys a song now so… umm… yeah" Percy told the crowd as he gave a small nod to the Apollo cabin to start the music. Here goes nothing Percy thought to himself.

(Instrumental)

"_You've got a friend in me_

_ You've got a friend in me_

_ When the road looks rough ahead_

_ And you're miles and miles _

_ From your nice warm bed_

_ You just remember what your old pal said_

_ Oh you've got a friend in me_

_ Yeah you've got a friend in me."_

_ '__**Well this isn't so bad.' Percy thought to himself**_

_ "You've got a friend in me_

_ You've got a friend in me."_

Percy took the mic into his hand and began to make his way towards the campers.

_ "You've got troubles_

_ And I've got 'em too_

_ There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you._

_ We stick together_

_ And we'll see it through_

_ Cuz' you've got a friend in me_

_ You've got a friend in me."_

Percy walked up to Annabeth and continued to sing.

"_Some other folks might be a little bit smarter than I am_

_ Bigger and stronger too…maybe_

_ But none of them will ever love you the way I do_

_ It's me and you."_

Percy then walked up to Grover.

_"And as the years go by_

_ Our friendship will never die_

_ You gonna see_

_ It's our destiny." _

Percy then walked into the middle of the campers and finished the song.

"You've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me."

Percy breathed out heavily. He then began to get worried, nobody was clapping or cheering and the fire wasn't very high. The campers stared at him for another few seconds before the campfire erupted in waves of color, with at least 30 foot high flames. The campers were cheering like there was no tomorrow. Percy smiled to himself and gave the mic back to Will.

"Wow Percy, just wow." Will said, completely stunned. Throughout the rest of the night the rest of the cabins went and Percy clapped for all of them, even if they weren't that good. After maybe a half an hour, all the cabins had gone and it was time give out the prize.

"There were many good singers tonight. Before I give out this prize I would just like to say that all of the singers did fantastic. The winner though, I was astounded when I heard them sing, as was most of the camp I think." It's probably the Stolls, they did a really good It's Tricky by Run DMC.

"Percy Jackson, come up here and get your prize." Will announced. The camp erupted in cheers while Percy just sat there with a dumbfounded look on his face. He was eventually pushed up by Annabeth, who he was sitting next to. When Will handed him prize (which happened to be 30 drachmas), Percy just looked out to the campers and smiled while he said," Thank you, I didn't know I was that good." The camp just laughed.

Later that night, while Percy was sitting on the beach, thinking how he was going to use his drachmas, Annabeth came up to sit by him.

"Hey." Annabeth said to him.

"Hi." Percy responded.

"You did really good tonight." Annabeth complimented.

"Thanks, but to tell you the truth I thought the Stolls were gonna win." Percy admitted.

"Yeah they were good too, but there was a difference between yours and theirs." Annabeth stated.

"Oh yeah and what was that?" Percy asked.

"Yours was more heart felt." Annabeth answered. That was certainly an answer that Percy wasn't expecting.

"Oh…well I meant every word I said, I mean sang." Percy told her.

"Thanks Perce, I really needed to hear that." Annabeth told him. Percy turned to look at her and she gave him a hug.

"Now come on, we should probably get back to our cabins, before the harpies eat us." Annabeth told him while standing up. She offered her hand, which Percy took, and with that they went off to their cabins, waiting to see what the next day brought.


End file.
